


[Podfic] The one where Bucky is a cat

by Renne, sisi_rambles



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Cat, Fluff, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Shapeshifting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-29
Updated: 2013-01-29
Packaged: 2017-11-27 11:29:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/661484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Renne/pseuds/Renne, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisi_rambles/pseuds/sisi_rambles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Bucky shows up on Steve's doorstep with all his Winter Soldier baggage and a shapeshifting curse in tow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] The one where Bucky is a cat

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The one where Bucky is a cat](https://archiveofourown.org/works/655456) by [Renne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Renne/pseuds/Renne). 



Length: 00:10:16

Right click to Save As: [mp3](http://www.sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Marvelmovieverse/The%20one%20where%20Bucky%20is%20a%20cat.mp3) (9.6 MB)  | [m4b](http://www.sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Marvelmovieverse/The%20one%20where%20Bucky%20is%20a%20cat.m4b) (5.0 MB) 

Streaming: 


End file.
